Souvenir d'un matin d'hiver
by NaomiFujiwara
Summary: Nezumi trouve un beau matin Shion en train de se livrer à une étrange activité ... Un petit one shot sans prétention pour vous souhaiter une bonne année !


**Classification :** Tout publique  
**Couple :** Nezumi x Shion  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Atsuko Asano  
**Note :** Petit one shot sans prétention pour vous souhaiter une bonne année !

* * *

Nezumi avançait péniblement dans la neige. Il poussa un grognement, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la neige, non, mais pourquoi diable celle-ci se devait-elle d'être si possessive, comme si elle cherchait à empêcher chaque pas qu'il faisait, alors qu'il s'y enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux. Il s'arrêta un moment afin de reprendre son souffle au milieu de sa progression périlleuse. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il expirait et il se perdit dans la contemplation des rayons encore timides du levée de soleil par delà le mur de No. 6. Ils éclairèrent son visage pour une fois tranquille, sans mauvaise humeur, le nez légèrement rougis par le froid. Il reprit sa marche après ce court instant de répit, désireux de rentrer au plus vite s'abriter du froid mordant de l'hiver.

Il se sentait tout de même relativement agacé. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin afin de se rendre chez Inukashi pour lui soutirer quelques informations, mais étant donné la quantité de neige recouvrant le district ouest, il avait été rapidement contraint de faire demi-tour. Et le fait de rentrer bredouille l'énervait. Il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de son foyer avec empressement, puis poussa la porte et rentra.

Il accueillit avec soulagement la tiédeur de la pièce. Il allait balancer nonchalamment son écharpe sur le canapé, quand il coupa son geste. Quelque chose le perturbait. Quelque chose était anormal ici. Il avait pourtant l'habitude en rentrant de se faire accueillir par l'habituel « Bienvenue ! » de Shion. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Dormait-il encore ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Il alluma une lampe à pétrole, et la vue du lit aux draps défaits vide de l'albinos confirma ses pensées.

« Shion ? » appela Nezumi.

Pas de réponse. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de déserter leur logement sans rien lui dire. Il se précipita entre les rayons de sa bibliothèque pour voir s'il ne s'y trouvait pas, sans succès. Une peur sourde commença à prendre le jeune homme au ventre, lui serait-il arriver quelque chose ?

« Shion ? appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, Shion répond-moi ! »

L'inquiétude se trahissait dans sa voix qui renvoyait habituellement l'apathie. Il serra ses dents et se précipita au dehors. Le soleil était maintenant bien levé, éclairant le district ouest de son épais manteau blanc.

« SHION ! » hurla Nezumi.

Seul l'écho lui répondit. L'adolescent claqua sa langue : il commençait à réellement paniquer maintenant. L'albinos était si faible et fragile, s'il avait par malheur rencontré des ennuis, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, quant il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un crier son nom au lointain.

« Shion ? »

De nouveau, une réponse évasive lui parvint, mais tout de même plus distincte. Il se retourna, et aperçu à quelques cent mètres de lui son ami qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Il semblait perché sur quelque chose, mais Nezumi n'aurait su dire quoi. Toute la pression qui l'accablait et le tendait à l'extrême se relâcha et il soupira de soulagement malgré son énervement. Il courut vers son ami avec difficulté du fait de la neige abondante, et l'atteignit au bout de quelques minutes. Shion l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux blancs virevoltant de part et d'autre de son visage :

« Ah ! Nezum ...  
- CRETIN ! »

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs parcourut les dernières enjambées le séparant de son compagnon et darda sur lui un regard furieux :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends de te tirer comme ça le matin sans me prévenir ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je soisrentré ? Tu m'as fait une de ces frayeurs !  
- Je suis dés ...  
- Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous au fait ? »

En effet, la position de l'albinos était intrigante. Il avait grimpé au moyen de plusieurs vieilles caisses en bois empilées de façon précaire les unes sur les autres sur un arbre mort, et tenait dans une main un marteau, avec lequel il avait sans doute cloué la plante sur une branche au dessus de sa tête.

« Pose ce marteau Shion, tu vas encore te blesser.  
- Je ... je ne suis pas si maladroit ! protesta-t-il  
- Pourquoi t'as cloué cette plante ? Je rêve ou tu tentes de feuiller un arbre en plein hiver ? »

L'albinos sourit en reposant l'outil sur la caisse :

« Non, tu te trompes Nezumi, mais aujourd'hui c'est le jour de l'an, alors j'ai pensé ... que ... je pouvais accrocher un peu de gui ... pour ... enfin ... » dit-il en rosissant légèrement.

Nezumi le regarda perplexe.

« Du gui ? Pour quoi faire ?  
- Oh, tu ne connais pas cette tradition ?  
- Pourquoi je la connaitrais ? râla-t-il, Je n'ai pas grandi à No. 6 je te rappelle, on m'a jamais appris toutes ces conneries moi.  
- Ce ne sont pas des conneries. En fait, pour souhaiter une bonne nouvelle année à quelqu'un, on ... l'embrasse sous le gui, expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement, et j'ai pensé que ...  
- Shion ! La branche ! »

Le garçon le regarda avec interrogation, puis comprit, mais avec une seconde de retard. Un craquement sonore retentit sous ses pieds, avant que la branche sur laquelle il était posé ne cède sous son poids, faisant chuter l'albinos de trois bons mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le dos.

« Shion ! »

Nezumi se précipita vers lui, paniqué. Il avait en plus fallu que la maudite neige sur laquelle il était tombée soit impeccablement tassée, évidemment. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et le secoua doucement. Il était vraiment mal tombé, et la chute lui avait coupé le souffle il tentait avec difficulté de retrouver sa respiration. Mais mis à part cela, il ne semblait pas souffrir d'autres maux. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs soupira de soulagement, cet idiot avait tout de même vraiment le don de le tourmenter par ses nombreuses maladresses.

« Eh bien, elle commence plutôt mal cette année pour toi ...  
- J-Je vais bien, ne t-t-inquiète pas. »articula Shion avec difficulté.

Nezumi le regarda un long moment reprendre son souffle en silence, avant de murmurer :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ? »

Son ami le regarda avec surprise puis lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, qui fit déglutir l'autre avec difficulté. L'albinos se redressa lentement en position assise, et, tout en maintenant son charmant sourire sur ses lèvres, s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui les regardaient les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Il eut par reflexe un mouvement de recule :

« Hé, Shion, arrête ça, ce n'est pas dr... »

Il s'interrompit quand son compagnon posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence et pointa le gui à trois mètres au dessus de leur tête. Nezumi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, bien au contraire, les lèvres pleines et chaleureuses de Shion le tentaient, mais il ne pouvait pas ... Il aurait vraiment l'impression de le souiller.  
Mais l'albinos n'avait pas encore abandonné, il se mit sur ses genoux et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que son ami sente son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

« Non, Shion, sérieus...  
- Nezumi ... » murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore plus, tout en sentant une boule de chaleur se former au creux de son ventre. Non mais sérieusement, ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi beau. Sa voix sensuelle malgré son visage innocent, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux d'une blancheur si éclatante qu'elle faisait paraître la neige presque terne à ses cotés, ses yeux rouges et brillants le rendaient irrésistible.

Il posa sa main sur les yeux de son ami, lui obstruant ainsi la vue. Ce dernier tenta tout d'abord de se débattre mais cessa toute forme de résistance en sentant les lèvres de Nezumi se poser doucement sur les siennes, et lui donner un baiser, d'une douceur dont il n'aurait jamais cru capable son compagnon, aux manières habituellement altières et brutales. Sous la surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que son vis-à-vis y glisse sa langue, les entrainant dans un baiser plus profond, langoureux où se joignaient passion et timidité, sauvagerie et suavité. Shion laissa ses mains remonter doucement et s'agripper à la nuque du jeune homme aux yeux gris profonds, puis se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se rencontrent. Leurs lèvres se caressaient voluptueusement, leurs langues s'effleuraient avec tendresse, leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient, leurs corps se frottaient lascivement l'un à l'autre, dans un ballet de sensualité et de délectation.

Enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Nezumi enleva sa main, dégageant ainsi la vue de l'albinos légèrement essoufflé, les lèvres rougies, la voix coupée par la douceur du baiser, mais des étoiles dans les yeux. L'adolescent aux cheveux foncés lui caressa tendrement la joue en souriant, posa son front sur le sien, puis d'une voix caressante murmura :

« Bonne année, Shion. »


End file.
